More Than Just Survival
by Holopik
Summary: Mason, a 15 year old boy is the nephew of Tess. He has a special friend with him. That friend happens to be a 5 metre tall, bright yellow alien robot. He join so Joel and Ellie in their adncenrure and what happens when simple friendship between comrades turns to love? The plot downs t change and there are only minor changes in the story itself. Nothing too major.
1. I

_**A/N - I don't claim to own anytyhing My this story apart from my oc Mason. Everything else belongs to Naughty Dog and Paramount Pictures. Enjoy!**_

 **Mason's POV**

"Well 'Bee, looks like we're getting back on the road" While I wasn't happy about moving again I knew this wasn't for me. It was for Tess. The giant yellow robot turned to face me and rolled his optics. Clearly annoyed. "Fine. But this is the last time that we're not staying in one place" "You said that the other six times we've had to move. Tess needs us 'Bee" "Just because she's your creator doesn't mean you owe her anything" The 5 metre tall robot transformed into a 1977 Chevy Camaro Z/28.

"Oh my god 'Bee, she's my aunt not my 'creator'. You need to teach me cybertronian terminology... We've known each other for 8 years and I still struggle to understand what you say." I walked up to the yellow Camaro which had black racing stripes on it too. However there was rust and faded yellow all over the car. I opened the door and sat in the rather comfy black and yellow racing seats.

"Man I have to admit, this older Camaro is way cooler then the newer one you were before this started." 'Bee' s voice came out of the radio as he spoke next. "It helps, no one would suspect an old, rusty car. But if i were to pull up in a brand new one, i'm pretty sure they would get at least a tiny bit suspicious."

I chuckled a bit and wrapped my fingers around the black leather steering wheel. It felt comfortable. I looked down a bit and noticed the dusty symbol of the 'Autobots'. I used my finger to push all the dust off and sighed deeply. "Are yousure you're the last one 'Bee?" There was a long pause. "I've sent out signals to every planet and solar system in my knowledge... It's been 10 years and no one's responded. Not even Optimus."

As he was saying this I listened closely and I could swear that I heard what sounded like regret laced in his words. "Bee it wasn't your fault, you were just doing what you thought was right. You can't blame yourself for that." He sighed deeply and I sat back into the seat, pressed down on the clutch and put one of my hands on the gear shift. I got used to the feeling of the metal gear shift and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and focused. The world around me started to slow down and it was only me, the car and the road. My father's words flooded my mind.

"Press down all the way onto the clutch pedal and keep your foot there." I remember doing as my father asked perfectly. "Well done kiddo! Now, when i say i want you to slowly release the clutch and I don't want you touching the gas pedal yet okay?" My younger self nodded very quickly. I remember being filled with excitement, feeling like nothing else existed. Just me and the car.

"Okay. Wait for it..." I saw my dad looking at the makeshift stop lights we made in the parking lot. It was just a tower of stacked boxes which were painted in different colours. Red, Amber and Green.

Of course the lights didn't work but it felt cool. "Now!" I slowly released the clutch and it was very anticlimactic. The car went from 1 to 5 miles per hour in like 3 seconds. That's turtle pace. But my younger self didn't care, i remember smiling so wide that it hurt after i stopped the car. There's no feeling like driving.

I snapped my eyes open. I yanked the gear shift into 1st gear and slammed onto the accelerator. I was gritting my teeth and my eyebrows were narrowed. The front of the car lifted off the ground by about 30 centimetres. I left a huge cloud of smoke behind and just drove.

I ran through the gears, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th. The V8 engine roared and the supercharger squealed in the background. While keeping my eyes on the road i took out a CD from the glove box and loaded it into the radio. The CD was filled with all types of songs. From Eminem to Alan Walker and even some old instrumentals. While the CD itself was over 20 years old, 'Bee still figured out how to play it without making it skip. The song that was playing was Rap God by Eminem. By now I knew every word and could even do the fast part flawlessly. 4 years of listening to the same song does that to you.

"Bee open my window!" I had to almost yell because the sound of the engine and the supercharger consumed me. The window opened and i stuck my arm out the window and started fist pumping while screaming "WOOOHOOOO". Once i stopped and relaxed back into the seat i heard a low chuckle come out from the radio in the background of the song that was playing.

"What? This is so cool. It's like impossible to not get excited" "You're only 15 and you're probably a better driver than I am. And i've been doing this for 30 years" I laughed a bit and decided to change the subject. "So how far away are we from Boston?" There was a slight pause. "Well, we just drove out of Hartford, Connecticut so 118 miles. It would be 96 but the highway is blocked." I nodded and just pushed the gas pedal down harder. I checked the speedometer and we were going 167 mph. I smiled as the needle went further into the red.

 **Tess's POV**

Joel and I were on either sides of the door into an office as Robert was aiming at the doorway. I looked over at Joe and he didn't even look scared. He just looked very pissed and annoyed "Get Back! Get the fuck back!" I heard Robert yell as he shot a few rounds into the door frame.

I rolled my eyes and decided to ask nicely. "We just wanna talk Robert" I said rather calmly. "We an't got fuckin' nothin' to talk about!" Joel rolled his eyes. "Put your gun down!" I tried again and moved closer towards the door. He just shot again. "Go fuck yourself" He threw the pistol at us because he was empty. Joel and I charged into the office and started chasing after him. "Robert!" "Screw you Joel!" Robert replied to Joel.

As Robert was running he shut the door behind him so i turned to Joel "Joel - This way!" He ran towards the door and kicked it down with one leg. We kept running and ended up chasing him into a series of alleyways and other warehouses. "C'mon C'mon" I heard Joel say in front me. We both jumped through a window and when we landed on the other side i smile. Robert was swearing and shaking the gate with all his might but it stayed locked.

"Hello, Robert" He chuckled humorlessly and turned back toward us. "Tess. Joel." He walked a bit closer and continued. "No hard feelings, right" He said which didn't sound like a question. More like a statement.

Once he started getting a bit too close i decided to pick up a baseball bat which was laying down just in case. He started to run so i slammed the bat against his shins and watched him face plant into the concrete. He was making up excuses so i just cut to the chase. "The guns. You wanna tell us where the guns are?" I looked away from him to Joel who was casually leaning against the wall with a look of complete boredom on his face.

"It's complicated okay..." After he said that Joel shook his head, stood to his full height and kicked him in the face. Then he knelt over him and took his right arm. He put it in a position which applied a tiny bit of stress but didn't particularly hurt. However one move and Robert's arm would be very, very broken. Robert started panicking so i tried again.

"Who. Has. Our. Guns?" "I can't" After that he made up even more excuses which just annoyed Joel even more. So Joel snapped his arm and there was a sickening crack. Robert started screaming. "It's the fireflies, i sold them to the fireflies"

Me and Joel got up and shook our heads. "Let's go kill those fireflies!" I looked at Joel and then back at Robert. "That, is a stupid idea" and emptied 2 rounds into his brain. Now Joel wasn't even pissed, he was just tired by now. "What now?" I got an idea "We go find a firefly". Then Joel started looking past me into the shadows which intrigued me so I turned around and saw a hunched over figure limping towards us with one hand on their stomach. "You won't have to look very far"

Joel smirked "Well well well, we look for a firefly and we find ourselves the queen firefly." She asked for Robert so i took a step to the side and revealed his body to her. She let out a hollow chuckle and we started negotiating about how we can get our guns back.

"You want 'em back? You're gonna have to earn 'em" This intrigued me. "I need something smuggled out of the city. You do that and i'll give you your guns back." I looked at Joel and then back to her. Joel stepped forward with his arms crossed and spoke. "Way i hear it the military's been wiping you out." Then we heard a soldier coming toward us and Marlen. Or the 'queen' said. "I gotta move, What's it gonna be?" "I wanna see those guns." She nodded and waved for us to follow her.


	2. II

**Mason's POV "** Hey Bee, what time is it and how long left" "It's around 8pm judging by the fun's position. And if we keep going at our current speed we will arrive in Boston in about 20 minutes" "fair enough" I was trying my best to avoid all the abandoned and broken down car wrecks scattered everywhere down the narrow road.

So far we've been driving for just over an hour and a few minutes. I was told that before the world went to shit the streets would be thriving with life every day and there would be 'traffic jams'. I can't imagine driving in those and I bet if the roads weren't empty it would take me far longer to get to Boston. It was already far Italy dark outside and it was pouring with rain. "Hey Bee." "Yes?" "I got an ideas" "Oh primus"

"You know that way it's raining?" He hummed in response "And we are in a town with a few empty roads?" He hummed again but this time he sounded slightly annoyed. "Turn up the music" the current song that was playing 'Alan Walker - Spectre' got way louder and I started bobbing my head to the tune.

I took a deep breath and shifted down a gear, boosting the RPMs to 7000. I eased off the throttle a bit and as soon as the turn come closer a stepped back on the pedal. Hard. I pulled the wheel to the left and yanked the handbrake for only a second and then released it. The car was redlining and once it got sideways I countered by steering the other way. Now we were drifting through the corner at an amazingly angle.

We got out of the turn and there was another one coming up but this one was to the right. I did the same as I did in the last turn and the car's engine mixed with the tires' screeches was music to my ears. We drifted through a few more turns and eventually reached a road that would take us even closer to Boston. "Gotta admit, that. Was. Awesome!" I burst out laughing at Bee's reaction and continued driving down the road. "Boston here we come"

 **Joel's POV**

"Killing time" I responded to the girl's question while trying to get comfortable on the old couch. "Well what am I supposed to do?" She asked in a bored voice. "I'm sure you'll figure that out" She groaned and started walking away. I bit my inner lip to try and suppress a smile from showing. But the urge to smile disappears instantly when she stopped again.

"Your Watch is broken" Memories were beginning to flow in so I thought of something happy. Specifically how much happiness I would feel after dropping off this girl to the fireflies at the capitol building. "Just go do somethin' okay?" I responded to try and make her go away. "Fine, whatever" I let out a satisfied sigh once she said those words and walked away.

 **Tess's POV**

"This all of 'em?" I asked as one of Marlene's men uncovered a few boxes of guns. Everything from pistols to shotguns and even sniper rifles. "All 67. They're all in there." I nodded my head and turned back to walk into an empty hallway. I leaned up against a wall and took out a walkie talkie and put in the frequency I told Mason to stay on. "Mason this is Tess can you hear me?" I let go off the button and listened for a response.

There was a slight pause and I was about to speak again when I heard the roar of an engine and the sound of loud electronic music. "Auntie Tess? I'm real close to Boston, about 15 minutes according to Bee" I pressed the button and spoke "I'm gonna need you to wait outside the walls behind the 'Fuel and Go' has station. Make sure no one sees you"

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind" "Oh And we're smuggling someone so free up space in the back" There was another long pause before he spoke again. "Wait a minute, someONE?" "Yeah we are taking this girl to somewhere, I'll tell you where in the car. Also make sure that you don't let Bee be seen in his real form, Joel still doesn't know and that girl could get a heart attack" I laughed for a second "Right I'll be by the gas station in 15" "Bye"

I strapped my walkie back onto my belt and continued down the hallway towards one f the doors leading outside. Once I reached it I looked up at the sky and it was real dark. Perfect for sneaking out. I smiled to myself and ran towards where I told Joel to wait with Ellie.

After a few seconds I saw large groups of guards patrolling the perimeter and I needed to get pat them as soon as possible. The longer I take the slimmer our chance of sneaking out unscathed would be. I took cover behind an abandoned grocery shop and scanned the guards looking for any opportunities and windows for me to use to get past.

I saw 5 guards walking past which left only 2 in my way. After a minute or two one of the guards went for a piss. This only gave me a few seconds to think of something. I looked around and then I looked down. I found a brick laying fairly close to my feet. I reached for it and picked it up.

I smiled to myself and went closer to the guard who was facing away from me. Once I was relatively close I stood up and chucked the brick as hard as I could at his head. After throwing it I closed my eyes praying to hear the sound of the brick making contact with his skull.

Eventually I heard that sound which made me relax. I looked around and the group of guards was long gone however I found the guy who was taking a piss was walking back towards me. I whispered 'oh shit' to myself and took off running towards the apartment. As I was running I heard someone yell a 'Hey' which was probably directed at me.

Eventually I reached a building which I hid behind to regain my breath. After a few seconds I looked around and saw that it was clear. I continued towards my destination.

I reached the apartment after a short jog and started climbing the multiple flights of stairs. Once I reached the third floor I opened the door with a bit of force and I shut it behind me. Once in I saw Joel sleeping soundly on the couch and Ellie sitting on the armchair while staring out the window.

She looked over in my direction when she heard the door close and I put on a small smile. She returned the favour and got up from the chair. "We leaving?" I nodded and pointed towards Joel "Wake him up" she nodded and what she did made me almost piss myself from laughter.

She walked up to him so she was beside his head. She raised her hand and full on slapped him as hard as she could. Joel's eyes snapped open and he did a slurred scream as he rolled off of the bed and landed on the ground fade first. Ellie heard me laughed and soon joined me. I put up both my hands in a thumbs up gesture to tell her that she did well.

Of course when I said 'wake him up' I expected her to nudge him or say something with a raised voice but no. She slapped him. Once he got up he glared daggers at us when he saw us pissing ourselves with laughter. I was holding my stomach because it hurt from laughing and Ellie was on the ground wiping a tear while continuing to laugh. He went went into the kitchen area with a pissed off look on his face.

He looked through the cutlery, pulled out a spoon and pressed it against his bright red cheek. That girl had strength. I turned to her and said "Remind me not to get on your bad side" This made her laugh even more and when she stopped she responded "Will do, so when are we going?"

"Right now, get your bags" She walked back towards the armchair and I turned towards Joel. "You okay?" "If you wake me up like that ever again you're arm will end up like Robert's" I chuckled a bit and pointed towards Ellie "I never touched you, she's the one that slapped you" his eyes widened in surprise. "She's got some strength, Jesus"

"I know" He went back to caressing his cheek "So where are we going?" "We'll head to the gas station a few hundred metres from the wall." He tilted his head "Why the gas station?" "Oh um, Mason's picking us up from there." Once again his eyes widened in surprise "Okay Okay, first of all why is he here and second where the hell did he get a car with fuel and tires that aren't rotten?"

"I think he should tell you that Joel I'm still not 100% sure to be honest" I told him a half lie hoping he'll buy it. He didn't speak after that, he just nodded and went to pick up his bag.


	3. III

"Ellie, once we get out there you're gonna need to follow our lead and stay close" Ellie replied almost instantly "yeah yeah, of course" We walked for a few more minutes and we eventually reached a rusty ladder. "Joel, can you check if we're clear" he grunted a bit, clearly still pissed off about his awakening. He reached the top and moved the cardboard that we use to block the entrance.

He looked around fir some time "Now hold up, there's a patrol up ahead" there was a long pause before he spoke again "Alright, we're good come on up" he helped Ellie up the ladder and I climbed up last. He moved back the piece of cardboard and we were walking again. "So... who's this Mason kid?"

I stopped in my tracks at that "How do you know him?" "I heard you talking with Joel, however once you mentioned a gas station I got bored" "you were eavesdropping on us" she paused for a bit clearly contemplating her answer "kinda" Joel groaned and moved past us.

I sighed and started walking again "So how old are you?" "14" I smirked "Well he's 15 and he has a car which works amazingly, that's where he'll be waiting for us. By the gas station" Ellie was visibly stunned "Where the fuck did he get a working car?" Joel groaned again "can we just go? I wanna her this over with"

We were walking up an abandoned truck trailer that was torn open. Joel up front Ellie in the middle and me covering the rear. The gas station was visible up ahead just in front of us. I also saw the outline of a car beside it. I smirked to myself and I was about to tell Joel when all of a sudden he got smacked The head and was pushed to his knees by a patrolling guard.

Now were all being held at gun point on our knees. "You scan 'em I'll call it in" the other guy groaned and took out his scanner.

Mason's POV

I saw Joel coming out of some trailer and I smiled to myself that I wasn't late for once. I was about to start the engine when I saw him get knocked down to his knees by guard. I froze in my seat and just watched the situation unfold. Two more figures came out after Joel with their arms in the air. I squinted my blue eyes to see Tess at the back and a smaller girl in the middle. I have to admit I got butterflies when I saw her even at this distance. The guards were talking about something so I took the chance to take out my pistol from it's holster and check if it was loaded.

It was, all 7 .50 caliber rounds. I put a hand in the wheel and I started the car. They just finished scanning Joel and they were about to get to the girl. But she stabbed him in the knee. I stepped harder on the gas and ran over the guard that was about to shoot her. I yanked the handbrake to do a 180 making the passenger door face the girl who was sitting with her knees up to her feet, clearly shaken up. I then head shotted the guy that was stabbed with my Desert Eagle.

I reached over and pushed open the door, I pushed forward the passenger seat making the seats in the back accessible. I started waving at them to get a move on. "C'mon we ain't got all day!" Joel got up to his feet and got in the back of the car. I saw Tess pick up some scanner and she also got in the back. I looked over to the girl and she was still sitting there sobbing quietly.

I looked to our left and saw two lights coming towards us "fuck! Joel I'm gonna need to you to cover me if they get too close yes?" He nodded and I kicked my door open and sprinted over to the girl. I knelt beside her and pushed up her chin with one finger to make her look at me. I noticed she was shivering so I took off my leather jacket and wrapped it around her.

Her emerald green eyes were staring into my blue ones and I pushed a strand of hair away from her face. She smiled softly at me and I smiled back. I started rubbing her arm and was about to speak when I heard a commotion come from Bee. Probably Joel and Tess again. "Come on, we need to get in the car and get as far away from this place as possible" she nodded while keeping eye contact with me.

I have to admit, she looked absolutely beautiful. Her brown hair reflecting in the moonlight. I grabbed one of her hands and pulled her up to her feet. Her hand was soft and comfortable, something true to have these days. "You get in the passenger seat and I'll get in the other clear?" "Got it" her voice was like angles singing. I smiled again and pulled her with me by her hand. When we reached the car I pushed her into the passenger seat and shut the door. Gunshots erupted as I was running towards the drivers side of the car.

I saw Joel shooting at the advancing car and I yanked the gear shift into reverse and started to drive. I pulled the handbrake as hard as I could which resulted in us doing a J-Turn. I looked over to the girl and she was screaming. I smiled to myself and went into 2nd gear, skipping 1st. "Tess can I trust her?" Tess looked over at me and threw a scanner into my lap. I groaned and looked at it. It had INFECTED written on in big red letters.

The girl was looking at me with a sad and guilty expression. I got lost in her eyes again but remembered I was driving. "I don't give a single fuck, she's still human!" I had to yell to be heard over the gunfire. Then I saw a town in ruins coming up on our left. "Bee play Stronger by Kanye West" I waited a few seconds and saw everyone staring at me. Especially Tess

"Joel shoot! Listen I don't give a fuck that they're all here just play the damn song!" Then the radio roared to life and the music started playing. "Hell yeah! Make sure you're all strapped in!" I yelled so they would hear me. I saw them all putting on their seatbelts and I smirked. I looked over to the girl to my left and said "hold on to something" she grabbed the door handle and I turned the knob of the radio to max volume which meant it was booming in my ears.

Again, I eased off the gas and closed my eyes. I heard my father's voice in my ears again and and he just yelled "Now!" I snapped my eyes open and yanked the steering wheel to left. When we were in the turn I steeps on the gas with my full strength and counter steered with the wheel. 560HorsePower roared from the hood.

We drifted through the corner perfectly, then another, and another until I spotted a narrow alley way between two huge buildings. I turned off the lights and dashed into the alley. I quickly killed the engine and the radio. "I need all of you to shut the fuck up right about now!" I whisper yelled at them while looking in the rear view mirror.

I was panting. The adrenaline was still pumping from the speed combined with gunshots. I noticed some sweat rolling down my forehead but I ignored it. I had to focus o the mirror and make sure the military drive past. After a minute I saw the grey SUV drive past slowly. I let out a relieved sigh and rubbed my face with both my hands.

I looked over at the girl to my left and she was clearly shaken. I reached over to her and gently rubbed her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. When I first sat as a passenger when my dad did things like this I was just like her, maybe even worse. "You Okay?" She looked over at me and lunged forward. But what she did was the last thing I expected.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and started to cry onto my shoulder. I saw Tess in the back looking at me with a rather pissed off look. Which was expected since I pretty much just revealed her brothers biggest secret to a total stranger. I ignored her and wrapped one arm around the girl's waist and the other around her head. I was softly stroking her hair which was very soft, that was surprising considering the fact we're 20 years into an apocalypse.

"Shh it's okay, we're all okay. Everything will be fine" she stopped crying and was just sobbing by this point. "You know I never even got your name. Would you mind telling me?" "I-it's Ellie" She pulled back and started laughing while wiping the tears from her eyes. "Pretty name" she just giggled a bit. "Sorry about that. I got all mushy feely on your shoulder" I chuckled lowly and said "don't worry about it, happens to the best of us.

"You two done yet? Good. We need you to take us somewhere safe with a bed" Joel's voice came from the back and then Tess spoke to me with death in her voice. "I'm gonna need to speak to both of you. About that infected thing and this car. Clear?" We both nodded and I decided to turn on the radio and put it back onto CD mode. Lego House by Ed Sheeran was playing so I turned down the volume a bit so it was nice and softly sung.

I turned on the engine and put on the lights. I shifted into 1st and slowly drove out of the alley and headed towards one of the safe house I stayed at the last time I had to get to Tess.


End file.
